


Biddable

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon wants to stop, except he doesn't.
Relationships: Leon/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Biddable

**Author's Note:**

> KHYML WotD 14.2. A 15 Minute Ficlet. 2005?

Leon propped himself up a bit more, wishing he had more pillows. Once upon a time, he'd had more pillows, but that was before a certain young ninja had decided to make off with them on a foggy morning.

And he hadn't replaced them because he hadn't expected his bed to be shared. He didn't know just why the young Keyblade wielder was such an eager lover and truthfully, he didn't care. He didn't know how to have a relationship, after all. But he did know this. He had done this himself, eagerly pulling orgasm from his partners, wondering if there was something beyond emptiness after pleasure.

Sora's mouth was far too talented, much too practiced. Leon knew he hadn't been the first man that Sora had been with, which was why the suggestion had gone over so well. But to Sora, this was more like something he did in gratitude, which only confused Leon more. This was only his body, not his heart. An empty act.

But as Sora teased Leon's length with his tongue, Leon stopped thinking all together, a thankful act on his behalf. He didn't want to do more than enjoy this, after all, before they returned to training.

He'd have Sora soon enough anyway, moaning in his lap for only the briefest of encounters until Sora proved again that he was young and sensitive. Leon would let Sora lick his seed away from both of their hands before finally kissing him, tasting their bodies together on Sora's lips.

He knew how it would go and he could see it in his mind as his body tensed, aching for release between Sora's lips. His mind told him not to - to stop defiling the hope of all worlds, but he didn't want to stop. Not when Sora was so willing. Not when he was so eager.

And he knew as he came that he'd only end up asking again.


End file.
